There is no such thing as a happy ending 2
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: this is my twist on there is no such thing as a happy ending and A new beginnings plus a hint of Two OC's for you all
1. Who is this Guy and why is he a FOX!

There is no such thing as a happy ending 2

Summary: In this story Fox tried to kill himself and everyone thought he perfected it even Panther (that low life wife stealing bastard). Any way in the story made by Zythxx he made fox die but I'm making a big story that will contradict him.

That night that Fox killed himself he left the driver everyone on the bus and his best friend Falco distraught. Falco knew Fox was depressed and not in the right state of mind. But after that night Falco went home with Katt since they were married but the next day surprised everyone. At the end of the funeral a blue vixen with white markings came in crying hysterically that is when everyone realized that it was Krystal. She was there when everyone left and when they left she saw a shimmering light not knowing what it was she looked at it through tear ful and it looked like fox but it couldn't be could it. She said

"Fox is that you"

The shimmering image motioned for Krystal to come with him she followed until it stopped in front of another grave she looked on it. It was horribly faded but it said

Here lies James and Vixy Mccloud (Fox's parents). Krystal was surprised at this because she thought Fox would have been buried with his family. When she was going to ask what was going on she looked up to see the shimmering image had disappeared. She went back to the church to see it was closed then she went back to Sargasso Space station to say she was sorry to panther. But when she got there she was about to go to bed and heard something strange in panthers room she looked into his mind it was saying scream bitch scream. She then found out what was going on behind the closed doors of his room. Her eyes filled with rage she kicked the door down and told that hooker to get off her husband.

"Now get the hell off this ship before I kill you and panther"

The hooker took off so fast she forgot all her clothes but that was okay with Krystal. She had one thing on her mind kicking panther's butt all over the ship then tossing him into the air lock. But while beating the crap out of him she had an idea that would kill everything he stood for she kicked him so hard in the balls that he hit his head and made a dent in the ceiling lying there battered and bleeding she realized she never loved him and then she decided to leave the star wolf gang and go back to corneria.

When she went back she drained her star wolf account and her star fox one but when she saw her star fox account she saw that it was never touched by fox this saddened her greatly. She had 5,000 credits left the same as when she left Star Fox was the same she had now. Now the banker couldn't tell it was the Fantastic Krystal from star fox but the teller was scared that this vixen worked with the most famous and the most infamous mercenary teams. the teller was so scared she was not caring now Krystal wanted her to transfer those 50,000 credits from her star wolf to her star fox which took a matter of seconds. Now she was happy it was the first time she smiled since fox's dea… dea… she couldn't say it she was so sad that she cried for hours right in the bank the teller asked what was wrong and suddenly realized who she was and the teller felt so sorry that the teller comforted her it surprised Krystal. But she didn't care she barely had anyone to realize who she was or recognize her from her missions with both mercenary groups. First she made a stop to her old apartment where at the counter a perverted rat was there she walked in the rat realized in an instant who it was and smiled in a perverted manner at her. This time he saw the look in her eyes he shivered because of the evil smile he was getting from Krystal but thought of the fun he could have with her in bed now that Fox was dead. (Rat's brain is thinking you better get the fuck out of here Rats heart thinking SEX!). 5 seconds later he wasn't thinking at all (try to imagining the rat with no head) she left that dump after that she went to the taxi and asked how much did she owe he said this is a free ride for the fantastic Krystal of the star fox squadron now she asked him to stop at The Great Fox. Fox had a will and he gave her old cloud runner class Arwing. When she was greeted by Falco and Slippy who were still sad about the incident surprisingly Falco was distraught and depressed it was weird why would he feel that way and she read his mind and heard him say it's my fault it's all my fault if I hadn't told him to come home maybe he would still be alive. This enraged Krystal

"It's all my fault he is dead not yours Falco maybe if you knew what I knew you would see that you self centered egotistical prick"

As she said this she started crying for two different reasons, one for calling Falco an egotistical self centered prick and for Fox's death. Then she felt a comforting feeling around her but when she opened her eyes she was as surprised as was Slippy and Falco. A random Arwing that had black wings and gray stripe down the middle of it and was there but it was what came out that surprised her the most it was a fox with dark burgundy color fur and large aviators on him. He looked like even when he talked it sounded like Fox but it wasn't and she couldn't sense anything from him and something else she couldn't read his mind either strange but what happened next was even worse he pulled his pistol out pointed it right and asked her

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I'm Krystal and I'm here to pick up the Arwing that fox left me in his will" she growled

"Oh sorry Krystal I should've known you off the cover of people magazines and that you were part of the star fox and wolf squadrons."

This saddened her a little more but then she was curious what this strange vulpine's name was.

"sorry Krystal this is our "new" recruit Isaac Fang Fox's will said to find him and make him leader which is funny because I always thought he would have made me leader" a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Krystal heard this and decided to mess with him.

"Aahhh what's wrong Falcy getting jealous over the new management"

"Ha ha" Isaac and Slippy laughed at Falco's displeasure

"No"! Falco said while blushing purple because of his blue plumage.

Hey Isaac want to spar sure he said taking off his glasses to reveal to brown eyes but the stare he gave off was horrible it felt like they were dead like they used to sparkle but that part died a long time ago and it was painful to stare directly at them.

Then something happened that gave her a racking pain making her fall to the floor and scream in pain but as they came to help it subsided

"Krystal!" Isaac said in a worried voice just like fox would do.

"I'm alright" she said but to make sure they took her to the infirmary where R.O.B. said she was fine and gave her a clean bill of health.

"So Isaac ready to lose"

"You sure you can fight me and win"

"Bring it"

They fought for hours no one moved an inch so when she tried to read his mind it didn't work he just said I know what you're trying to do so stop it won't work.

Fox taught me how to block it so stop trying and try to block this

Out of nowhere Isaac produced a second sparring sword and started attacking fast and furious what he did not realize Krystal was going to grapple him out of the ring.

Isaac (fox) saw this and did something unexpected he feigned a high strike with his sword and punched her in the chest so hard she slammed into the wall and was knocked out.


	2. Panters demise and The new guy ME!

When she awoke in the infirmary she saw a saddened orange Fox no wait it was her fox but it was the same shimmering image she saw in the graveyard. It lead her to her ship and she saw the message in the ship it said come to my grave I m waiting for you sincerely Fox (panther is a psycho here I would play Hello Zepp by Charles clouser when she saw this she knew that it wasn't Fox but panther trying to teach her a lesson so she was going to play his little game but instead of her ship she took Isaacs ship.

Since she sensed Wolf's and Leon's scent on it Krystal decided she should bring a sniper with her. So when she flew off the shimmering image of fox watched her and chuckled and said smart girl. What she did not know about this was that the ship had a cloaking device which she found inside easily. It was time to destroy the guy who made her real man kill himself when she got there panther was their on the ground with Wolf and Leon flanking him she landed a mile away and took out a sniper set it to stun and took out wolf and Leon easily.

(If you want a good song to explain panther go to youtube and listen to Zack Ryders whole song and I Don't care if you laugh I watch wrestling it helps me keep my head).

Then she confronted panther and said

"Aaahhh isn't that cute the big kitty is scared of a cute little vixen".

This enraged panther and he said

"I'm gonna fucking rape you and then kill you and after I'm done with that they are gonna have trouble finding your pieces when I spread them around the four corners of corneria."

"Well if you were half the man Fox was you should remember this"

Krystal all the sudden was surrounded in a blue light that then quickly dispersed and panther was confused until he saw the vixen fall to ground he thought this is a trick he poked her with a stick she did not move then he started to laugh until he felt the knife through his chest and twisted he turned to see the shimmering image of Krystal blowing him a kiss goodbye forever. (Good riddance I hate panther with a burning passion). When she got back she saw Isaac with a bemused look on his face when she looked on the clock she found out why it was 5:00 in the morning.

"Krystal where the hell have you been"

"What!" she asked

"Where have you been? I sent the team to search for you."

"Oh sorry "Fox" I did not know I had a curfew" She said sarcastically

This surprised him because he remembered her as a fun loving vixen from his old life. Not this sarcastic and spiteful talking to him now. While they were talking they did not notice the human get out of the ship and go into the sparring arena.

"Hey do you hear that"

"Yeah it sounds like someone is giving that 40 pound bag a whooping"

"Wait! Aren't we the only ones on board?"

They ran to the sparring room to find a small teenager pounding the bag so hard it was swinging then as they were watching something strange happened he stopped stayed still for a couple of seconds and then with one fluid motion unleashed a four hit combo that knocked the bag so hard it started spilling it sand but the kid knew what to do he sewed it up so fast he didn't notice the gun pointing at him until he turned around but he calmly said

"Put it down and whispered or I will expose you"

Isaac asked who are you and what your business here was  
"I'm Alec and I came here to join I already asked General peppy he said if you can beat the flight record set by Isaac I could join and I did just that".

"But how did you get on without a ship".

"Well I need credits and the only way to do that is by going on missions".

"Okaaaaaay but that does not answer my question".

"Oh I snuck on with her".

Isaac growled at Krystal

"Whoa don't get angry at her I made a small device that amplifies my powers and blocks telepaths"

"You have powers"?

"Didn't you see me knocking that punching bag around and that was only a quarter of my power".

Just at that time Falco and Slippy came back they were wondering why a strange creature was in the great Fox so they shot two stun lasers hitting him square in the chest Isaac just face palmed and shook his head and said

"Guys really he is part of our team"

"No he is a shaved venomian ape trying to kill us"

"You both are all idiots he is a human".

That is when Alec woke up

"What the fuck is wrong with you two"

That is when he pulled out a dagger and a short sword out of thin air and then the tension went to an all time high that is when R.O.B. shocked Alec.

When he woke up he was in a random room in the Great Fox

That is when Krystal saw something weird the human was actually cute but a little smaller than her but only by 3 inches. And he knows how to fight but the one thing is weird he said he has a device that will block my telepathic powers. Now I don't know what he is feeling or what he is thinking just like Isaac.

Maybe they both have the device.

"This is going to be awhile isn't it"?

"Yes it will be if you don't get out of my room"

She noticed Alec was awake and asking her a question but got frustrated and got up and asked her to leave so he could get changed when he came out he was wearing sweat shorts and a sport jersey of some sort it had a helmet and the words jets on it. She asked him what game the team play and he said Football. But she just cocked her head to the side and put one ear down. So he decided to show her instead that is when a siren went off and called everyone on the team to the docking bay. Alec was not going to go because he didn't have a ship but Krystal literally dragged him to the docking bay. Where an obstacle course was set up he asked what was going on and they said initiation. They made him run the obstacle course which he defeated the old record of 1:07 by 0:07 held by the one and only Falco who made him run it again. Again Alec defeated it and again setting the record at 45 seconds even. This made Falco jealous again but impressed everyone who thought Falco was the fastest they asked that he not use his powers and he did not so Falco decided to race Alec which Alec jogged it and outpaced Falco Alec did another two without breaking a sweat Falco asked where he learned to run like that. He got very scared all of the sudden and said well I have done things in my life that I wasn't exactly proud of except for killing Pigma your welcome. Well I went on the venomian army because I was shunned by my planet for not believing in Androsses laws. So they Forced me and my brother to join it was horrible we would run drills all day and all night no breaks. And that was it until you guys came I saw my best buds like Steven and Jared both died by a nova bomb. And some of my best friends were being shot down left and right but the funny thing is I actually rescued my brother and flew us to corneria where he joined the army and I asked to join the Mercs you guys and now I'm here.


	3. tar wolf revenge

There was Tension back in the room again that is when Alec saw something and grabbing Falco and slippy pulled them out of the way when he saw the Arwing crash into the hangar ultimately hurting himself by getting the nose of the Arwing to the chest and being punctured all the way through but the blood loss stopped instantly stopped and Alec got off the ships nose before they could see what was going on then they realized Alec has healing powers that is when they saw Alec punch straight through the solid layers of glass the Arwing has he pulled the pilot out and saw him blast to the infirmary and so fast they couldn't understand how he was doing this he just picked up the Arwing and chucked it through the shield that blocked people from falling out of the Great Fox but here the funny thing the Ape following him did not realize he would be coming back and he blew up the whole ship by making a metal suicide fighter with no pilot except force. After that Alec disappeared they looked everywhere except in the Infirmary where they thought he wouldn't be until they checked the security cameras. They found him with another human who had longer hair and looked like he hit his nose too many times. But it was when they walked in they saw his face tears dried but the dead stare was there it sent shivers down the Star Fox team's spines. But it is when they saw the boy rage took over no they were angered at the venomian person who shot this guy down. Suddenly the human in the bed woke up

"Ugh my head what happened"

"Hey Marc are you all right".

Who is this human Isaac wondered

"He is my brother Isaac and no I didn't read your mind my powers allow me to see into the future".

"So you saw me asking the question"

"Yep"

After that ordeal he was asking where his ship was Alec told him what happened that is about the time Isaac asked what happened and how did you survive getting punctured

"well me and my brother got genetic enhancements that helped us marc of course had a problem and looking into the future to long he could go bind from a week to 6 months to permanently but he usually has me with him and the other genetic enhancements speed up time not the outside time the time of our bodies Falco shoot me in the stomach"

"No"!

"Just do it I'll be fine"

"I know you'll be but I can't bring myself to do it but she can"

"WHAT!"

"Krystal will you shoot-t me"

Alec fell to the floor blood coming out of his mouth Falco came running over checked his pulse and shook his head

"He's gone"

"ROOAARR"

"Holy shit"

"Got you all"

Alec laughed so hard that he did not see Krystal coming all the sudden Alec ducked and did a spinning kick knocking the knife into the wall and across the infirmary that is when she realized that he can't be killed.

"Nice try next time try and do it when I did not look into the future like tomorrow and scratch trying to do it to either of us ever because he will be with me while he recovering and R.O.B. make sure she Krystal isn't armed at all and if she does anything that could harm my brother shock her please".

R.O.B. just nodded after that Krystal kicked at him he caught her foot dragged her from the room and said

Don't kill him he is joining Star Fox I asked peppy before you guys found me he told me to keep you safe just in case Star Wolf wants revenge which will happen in 3. 2. 1.

BOOM! The great Fox shook Alec took a new ship that appeared it was much faster but had a lot more weapons he was flying out when he saw lasers going overhead and saw two Wolven's twos they have superior shields and everything than the older Arwing's ha they are firing but they are missing they suck "ping" shields 99/100 ha their weapons are useless Alec was screwing with them he was calling them scum and blind bats he came on the thing and said Krystal don't fly out here you will die trust me I have not been wrong yet and oh grab a knife and go to the storage room and cut the blue and green wires okay then slice behind you now as she did panther was struck dead then she went to storage and found the bomb and cut the two wires bomb stopped at 0:07

"Hey Krystal I sensed that the Great Fox did not go off and explode. I'm landing into the customizing chamber so I can paint my ship and give all yours the upgraded shields and engines I have unless you want to keep your slower ship that's ok but I made sure I got all the materials I needed to build everyone even Isaac a ship"


	4. The save by Alec

Alec was building everyone but Krystal a ship he said she could keep her ship just to get the shield upgrades When Krystal came in she asked what was going on.

"Alec is building new ships but is waiting for you to answer to build yours"

"Yes I would like the new one but I want to keep the old one to."

"Ok"

"I knew you were going to ask that since I looked in to the future and I bought the materials to make you a brand new ship that is faster than mine but I have one question even though it is faster it we have to go either light on the armor or the weaponry. So which one"?

I don't know

"Well if I remember one choice could kill you just wait a sec. Aahhh here we go take the armor unless you want to lose a leg and an arm"

"Ok you get the same exact weapons as your cloud runner un less you want to even it out and put the same amount of armor and weapons yes that is exactly what you should do ok".

What do I get now well you'll get single lasers under the wings and that will help and I can add another smart bomb to help. That's ok right?

Yeah. She sighed sadly

What's wrong Krystal.

And don't lie because I'll check

Well everyone even you accepted me like a sister and I thought well someone would blame me for fox's death.

Why should we blame you for a fact the day me and my brother got here was the day you had your wedding and then I saw why people were crying went to the funeral to only be blocked at the door. It pissed me off that I was blocked so I tried to show them my ID they thought I was going for a weapon then they tazered me. I was then detained they searched me very pervertedly while they were talking they said 60/40 and then I did the spin kick and nailed the first guard in the head and the punched the other so hard my hand went through his chest just under the vital organs and thank god because a millimeter off you would have to find another guard oh and I got them fired for their comments. Then of course I saw you running and you turned looked right at me and then shot me with a stun laser through the glass." "Thanks".

Oh sorry she said smiling and then she busted out laughing

Man it was to ha ha ha.

Krystal!

Yes?

Isaac was tapping his foot impatiently saying

"Where is my ship?"

"Oh sorry I'm upgrading it with my ships gravity diffuser it is much better than all of yours and no I'm not replacing you slippy oh and does anyone have a painting mask"

Yeah here you go said Slippy handing Alec a painting mask

Thanks bro

Alec was painting his wings black and red with strange black crosses that seem to glow he had a weird thing going on when he got into hers he switched the tints on his and hers so her blends with the night she thought this would dampen her vision until she was flying with Alec he said let's find the nearest asteroid field and blow up a couple of asteroids oh Isaac come with us ok.

No thanks I need to meditate

Come on we really will need you

Alec whispered something in his ear his eyes went wide and he said lets go.

Hey Krystal what make sure you tune the radio to the channel we can all hear you traitor or did you forget already that I have gotten genetic enhancents now watch out for Isaac let me cloak and get the picture of ship then I'll hit you with the cloaking ray and I will be shot down but don't worry I'll make it I've been stabbed by an Arwing nose so if I die it will be because of Isaac not you.

As he was talking he did just that and Krystal switched wolf and fox onto a channel they can both and said something's Alec couldn't hear. When fox saw this he started firing at Alec took his shields from 100 to zero and took his engines out Alec ship lost its cloak as soon as Alec ejected and Alec went halo diving like a maniac onto sauria as soon as he landed he found another ship took it and flew to his planet liberated by the rebels but as he was flying he said this is Alec from star fox requesting a landing they said okay in a weird way so he searched the ship and found two plasma blasters and a staff Alec extended it to its full length then compressed it and hid it in his pocket and landed the ship he saw them and knew who they were he got out pulled out two energy Katana's and connected them threw them through 20 venomian apes that thought they could take Alec down then an alarm went off and more surrounded what they did not know he landed on a place he called dooms day he had a trigger that would set off 30 pounds of C4.

Knock knock he said

Who's there they asked

Me I kill you

What!

Boom!

Suckers when the team got back they asked where Alec was Isaac turned around and said he right ther-Krystal! What how grrrrrr. Wait! If you're here then I shot down Alec how did you that.

Alec used a device that can cloak a ship.


	5. The struggle for earth and a new power

Hey guys remember when we took over the human's planet yeah well it was taken over by Andross yesterday now they're saying it is being taken over by us but when I asked peppy he had no idea who was in that sector and when they saw who was there on the planet they got the worst but best surprise Alec is a one man army he grabbed a radio and said he is heading for WashingtonD.C. and that if Isaac wants to see what he can do he should get the great fox over there well where is he sector Y well why aren't we there helping out because he said that if he sees us he may not be him it could be his primal side he is really is a person inside a person when he is out of his body it won't stop until the threat is eliminated so if he sees weapons he will destroy everything. And anyone who opposes him that includes us but can we at least watch the battle from the top of the world yeah sure they went but what they saw surprised them the world was green and blue but mostly blue then they saw where Alec was it was on the east coast many colors were there that is when they saw marc he was holding something it was a locket he was crying but when he looked up they saw a soul crushing gaze he knew Alec was going but he could tell something bad was going to happen to Alec they saw this and asked what is going to happen in the next few minutes it was then he said that his brother is going to get killed by a sniper

"He will be shot when he steps towards andross we need to help him this is going to be hard though I've pinpointed andross and the sniper so let's go the sniper is on the top of the Washington monument who the best shot here I am said Falco no it will be Isaac because last time I checked he got the most head shots with a sniper so let's go"

They all got into their new Arwing's and slippy found his had mostly bombs Falco's was fast but had a little more weapons and Isaacs had the best of both worlds he had the most armor and the best weapons so did Krystal but they made sure she did not come cause of Isaac.

When I get back we will talk about what happened and why I shouldn't give you over for treason.

When they got to the planet the fight was raging so they landed farther away and then they went to a grassy knoll where Isaac set the sniper up and aimed it at the Washington monument set it to thermal so he could see where the sniper was. He took the sniper out as he was about to fire but the I11-5 Sniper Rifle did go off but it hit Alec in the right leg blowing  
it off and across the room giving Andross enough time to shoot Alec through his "heart" or where it should have been but it wasn't and Alec shot andross through the head he went back to his normal state but he needed a new leg which  
should grow back in 3.2.1.

"Ah much better now to go underground"

He took the elevator and went to cell #675

"Hey Dr. Gene"

Yes Andross

"I'm not Andross but I can use your help I need you to give me telepathic powers okay

Sure but who are you

"I'm Alec"

Okay this was a bad time because as Dr. Gene was working they saw him cut Alec open but they did not do anything because they heard Alec say some stuff but it was faint and unintelligible. Then it said

"Guys if you here this I'm getting telepathic powers but don't come down here okay after that the doctor was done and Alec took him and some of the others and found his buddies guys there is five of us and six of them we need Krystal let's see if this works" "Krystal"

"Alec is that you" she said surprised

Yep I got another genetic enhancement we need you to fly your ship down here and then I believe I added something special for this come on

I'm here

"Oh hi"

They got in to the ship and Alec pressed a button and the ship grew a little then two seats popped into the back slippy wondered why his ship didn't do the same as hers well Alec said it is because the extra space in your ship carries 5 nova bombs and 3 smart bombs oh and plant that new device you made right here

Okay but I don't think it works no not that one it that one in your back middle pocket plant it and set it for 3 minutes oh and give me an electromagnetic pulse bomb" "Fire in the hole"!

Alec threw the bomb five miles where it landed into the ocean they waited for the beeping to stop but when it didn't then they saw Alec waiting to make it explode what the depth of it slippy 3,000 feet that should be good let's fly

"Got it".

So all of them flew off then Alec exploded the device after the timer went off Krystal was wondering why he did that

Well Krystal it is because the Anglars were hiding in the ocean so that electromagnetic pulse bomb killed there life support so they will all drown even though they are fish and are created by andross i checked them up on my computer if you don't know what that is it is a personal device where you can write stuff in just like that journal fox and you have yes fox I know you have it don't deny it i used to have one but i was young and i just wrote what I did that day.

"Oh ok and Isaac you should not do what you're thinking or I will make sure you are grounded permanently ok".

"Okay said Isaac with a scared hint in his voice"

"Wait how did you know what he was thinking"

"Well Krystal I saw what you were thinking and no I only checked this dates thoughts don't worry ok".

"Okay" she sighed in relief

"And we all knew you loved Fox except Falco you were right to call him an asshole".

You know Alec your right but it was a little harsh don't you think

"No he is self centered and he acts like he is hot stuff but he always gets his ass caught in an attack in star fox 64" (Nintendo game if you didn't know that stop reading and look it up it was a great game too anyway lets get back to the story)

"She just cocked her head and then alec explained it"

That is about the time Dr. Gene woke up and got phisical with Alec. Alec had to knock him out.

But not without geting knocked in the eye again

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Krystal got scared and stoped the ship on a dime wich is when alec knocked the doctor".

"What happened"

"Well the doctor decided to hit me in the eye again he knew that I was hit while battling but I knocked him out"


	6. To be or not to be loved!

The next day Krystal must have been crying so Alec asked what was wrong she did not answer then Alec hugged her then she knew something no one but she should know he could use his normal human abilities to heal any wound.

"Alec are you okay"?

"Yeah Alec said smiling from ear to ear"

"Why are you so happy"?

This put a serious yet sad look on Alec's "Muzzle" "Well you saved my life I'm so happy I could trust you"

Why wouldn't you trust me?

Well ever since andross made a copy of you I've been cautious and well I-I

Alec started to cry it was bad because Krystal had just walked in to ask Alec about football when she saw him on the floor crying and asked what was wrong she just assumed their was something wrong until Alec jumped over her and punched through the "wall". "What"! When Alec's hand went through the wall and he pulled it out there was blood on it and all of the sudden a chameleon appeared it was Leon the worst scum of the planet and he looks like a fox with an red and GREEN Mohawk everyone looked at him Then Alec said

I've heard the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree but this one decided to get hit by a Fricken Lawnmower (Achmed the Dead Terrorist)

Then everyone busted out laughing until Rob was carrying Falco and Slippy then Isaac that is when Alec went to work he even checked something they never heard of before. It is called blood type and blood Oxygen levels. He saved Falco who wasn't as badly hurt as badly for last and then Doctor Gene came in with a cattle prod Alec was so fast that when Krystal saw what actually happened everyone was alec fixed and healing except for the doctor who got knocked out again that is twice Alec had to do that to him. Then Alec did something she did not think was possible for anyone except for her he got out of his body and somehow fixed the doctor then went back into his own body. Their that should fix him up.

"Alec"

"Yeah what did you just do"?

Oh do you mean defeating my inner self so I can escape my body I did that when I was on Cerina

"What"! "You were on my planet" "when"?

I was there trying to find Andross and take him out I had everything with me when I got caught in one of your traps that is when one of your people I don't know who but she had a gauntlet I asked to be let go but when she did she spun and kicked me into the next tree 3' ('=feet) away

When I awoke I was in a holding cell I wasn't fed anything at all because when I awoke I was taken to see your elders where they looked at me and they also checked my mind they deemed me somehow worthy even though I felt intimidated by your father he was probably the nicest of them all they taught me how to fight even though I couldn't read minds and they could read mine I still defeated them except your father he kept beating me. But then again he was the best then andross came to the planet I felt him I told your father but when I saw him again he was going to get shot so I saved him told him to get as many people to my ship it is at these coordinates. He just nodded and then I found him Alec said pointing to Doctor Gene he was in the forest I could read him that he hated doing this and that he had a passion for something else so I stunned him and took him away and took you to your ship while I tried and save your planet then I went and tried to save your parents but I couldn't find them that is when the whole planet started to break and I just ran and took the ship back to earth I crashed my ship but fixed it just in case I was in any danger. And that is how I learned to do that I actually found out that when I'm about to die I will leave my body and store it into a cryogenic freezing chamber to be thawed out in the future to live much longer is that a good idea.

She just cocked her head and Alec just laughed and fell to the ground she thought he was hurt because he said he couldn't breathe that is when she was about to heal him he just said I'm fine it just you are so cute and funny when you are so naïve and yet so smart at the same time at this she blushed light purple because of her blue fur and then Alec blushed when he realized what he just said that is when Isaac woke up and started to say something but went back into unconsciousness.

Krystal giggled Alec remembered something he looked to the floor to find Leon has gone.


	7. Panther dies and alec takes out Issac

When Isaac got up we told him what had happened to the finest detail

Alec was kind of tired of fixing everyone's problems weather it was their ships training equipment and even the main cannon which wasn't hard thank god for the mind reading powers and for seeing into the future. That is when he remembered he had his I Pod he popped it in and started to listen to city (Play city by Hollywood undead). While listening he started to sing Krystal came him and saw that he was singing and he actually sounded better than most people but it reminded her of fox he didn't realize she was there until the song ended.

What are you doing here he said that is about the time he heard a ship take off that of course his. His brother is so stupid sometimes he doesn't realize that when he exits a certain place the ship asks for Identification if failed it will take him back to the ship five seconds later marc woke up. Yo everyone that includes marc and Alec to the hangar area said R.O.B.  
We are already here you idiotic robot said Alec angrily and in a southern drawl

Then a rock hit Alec he must have not seen it coming but then again…

I did see it coming I made no effort to stop it Krystal you should know that I can remember everything that will happen from now on I was supposed to die from that sniper but since marc saved me from that he doesn't know that my body was supposed to die but I was supposed to survive in my Ka'shea form or as others called it the ghost move you and I can do.

"What Happened?"

"Well Mr. Sleep walker I made sure that our ships can't be used by others even you Marc." Only I need to make you a ship and right now I need to do this"

Alec placed his hand on marcs head and checked for anything wrong when he was done the look on his face told her their was something wrong with his brother. But his eyes were the worst of it. They looked like that fateful day 2 years ago on venom the day Fox "killed" himself and when I found out he faked it I punched his lights out then he looked like himself but their were three things different with this guy Isaac is like fox but is different a couple of ways one he is snarky and is arrogant but that is my assumption. (Sorry I get off topic easily).

When she looked back Alec looked worried but not about Marc about her.

"Krys" Alec said but not in his voice it sounded like fox's

At this her heart melted then Alec felt bad because he just did something horrible so he said

Krystal I'm sorry but I can't keep this up so I have to go but I will leave you with this Alec kissed her passionately then got into his ship and left.

This left her in total conflict with her mind and body she was wondering what Alec meant but at that moment she had to fix marc she got to work and fixed him up then took him to Alec's room and placed him on the second bed as she was leaving she noticed the laptop Alec had was on and she saw the massage it said

Dear Krystal,

I'm leaving I can't do this anymore Isaac was going to fire me tomorrow so I decided to leave I'm really sorry but I can't live with everything that is going on even though I do love you but I can't be with you. You love fox and I can't break a dead heart I know you been seeing that ghost form of him that is not his ghost that is his Ka'shea he is still alive I just can't say where he is or I could get in trouble so bye for now I will see you again don't worry about it but you may be surprised when and what I'm doing so I will leave you with a quote from Bob Smiley a comedian (He said bye I love you to Tim Hawkins look up the rock show comedy tour)

"So I was talking to a guy who wanted to do a show with me and then I said Bye I love you then I was like ugghh why did I say that but without missing a beat he went Oh Ta Ta sugarbooger."

Sincerely, Alec

Krystal was sad because she knew what Alec was going through he probably flew to another planet. Meanwhile in the Sargasso space zone Alec was hailing the Sargasso Space station.

"This is Alec hailing the Great Wolf"

"This is Wolf you may come aboard just land in the bay"

Alec wasn't going to trust anyone especially wolf so he took the staff and the two energy Kantanas. And landed when he got out he made sure they knew he wasn't going to get jumped by two wannabes so he kicked wolf into the wall and threw Leon right on top of him then PANTHER! Tried to jump Alec but Alec just cut panthers body into a million pieces and then swept the pieces into the airlock and shot them out of it.

"Oh come on we just had him revived"

"Well he sucked and one I'm much faster, two I have a better ship and three I can help you out with yours okay."

No! You will not be part of our team

Well that is too bad because what happened to Panther will happen to you if that doesn't happen and you will never get to prove whose better you or fox and trust me I can read your mind the top layer is saying no but you really want me on the team to tell you all the secrets but that won't happen because one I'm not of your team two you were stupider than anyone I met not you wolf Leon so bye

Alec left and went to corneria to talk to Peppy.

Peppy I need to ask you something.

What is it Alec.

Is Isaac allowed to fire me or not because I need to know?

No he isn't I am and what he showed me he has the right to.

Can you show me what he showed you?

When Peppy showed Alec what was out raged he did something that was unforgivable he used video editing to make it look like he was gay that made alec angry he got so angry that he blasted the hell out of the asteroid in front of him and then flew to the great Fox he told Krystal what was going on and she decided to help. When Isaac woke up he was surprised

What the Fuck

Well Isaac you thought you could video edit me being gay well this is what you get alec moved so fast that he did not see the punch coming it hit him so hard he broke through the back of the chair and made an imprint into the wall but alec wasn't done their he said to Isaac

Tomorrow sparing ring be ready to be put in your place you little punk ass and with that Alec spit in his face.

The next day Alec went to the weight room and worked out on each and every machine doing 80 reps of 50. When Isaac showed up he wasn't the least bit angry Alec was calm because this will be a fair fight and Alec did not need to lose his cool that is when most fights end for others but that is when alec said let's make this interesting here catch he said throwing a sparring sword to fox since he couldn't read Isaac's mind but what alec did was not seen before he went down on his knees and his whole body changed from him to a male fox with gray fur black hair and red bangs.

Isaac was so scared he said who are you? Sorry Isaac I forgot to tell you I'm a shape shifter so now I'm the boy version of Hayte **(Zythxx thank you for the name Hayte read royal death tour).**

Now let's fight my mind is full of hate I hate everything and everyone.

With that fox charged was easily disarmed and thrown to the ground this is when Alec transformed into the Undertaker and Tombstoned fox through the matt and said good night. Then he threw Michael Cole out the Airlock (Thank motha fuckin God I always hated him).

Finger eleven) Kane came out and he did not look happy that was until he was knocked out by Alec. That is when he found out they were on earth.

Isaac why you little idiot you should ask me before go on earth because I've set things up and rigged things to go off if touched.


	8. Aeon what the fuck Redtails102

"What" "My head"

That is what you get for making that fake video about me and I showed peppy exactly how you did it so he wants to see you and he did not say but I think he may do the same thing I did but since I'm still fired I'm going to go bounty hunting

Wait you can use a sniper rifle

I beat the highest score set by a girl called Miyu oh and just so you know Krystal has not been looking to good but I would help if I was part of the team but oh well.

Wait you are still fired how if you showed peppy how I did it.

Yes did you guys get that the boom man and camera man shook their heads yes.

Now I'm rehired and you gonna get in so much trouble bye.

Fox went to his office where peppy was waiting Alec went to see Krystal who was obviously crying so he turned into panther and used his voice and said Krystal come and eat you don't want to lose your figure that is when he heard her go right for the door and then Alec turned back to take the punishment she had her blaster in hand and shot 3 shot to the chest area of the "feline"

But when she opened the door she said shit not again where I hit him oh of course right in his heart again.

When Alec woke up he said ahh my head what the fuck hit me oh you were hit with 3 blaster shots from me by me they said you weren't supposed to make it the doctors said well duh I wasn't supposed to make it I was shot by blaster shots aimed for3 of the four major organs you missed the aorta thank god.

She just cocked her head and wondered what he was talking about.

He laughed and she giggled thanks for the note on the laptop and I was surprised that you left this on the table oh thanks this is how I block telepaths because you have to wait to read I'm sorry but some of my thoughts are supposed to stay secret even though I look into others like yours it just to what is going on and sorry for looking into yours I am. But that is why I'm here there is another one of your kind and no I'm not joking and no it's not me their is another the problem is he was hard to spot but I saw a ship it is badly damaged and will crash on corneia in 3 days so if we want to save him we have to go now she just nodded.

Alec thank you

For what that note you left on the laptop oh you saw that Alec said blushing. It was just rambling nothing more

Well I thought it was sweet you must of wrote it that day.

No I wrote it the day I joined oh and thanks for fixing Marc for me he needed it more than I did.

What do you mean?

I have the same thing implanted in my brain

What! Then why aren't you doing what he did because 1. I got it fixed by your father 2. I could control it much better than him. Alec said pointing accusingly at marc.

What did I do?

Alec and Krystal just face palmed themselves and got into their ships and left Marc there to wonder what the hell he did

Idiots then R.O.B. decided to go AWOL and shock Marc.

At this Isaac laughed that is when peppy kicked him in the face and then he was shocked by R.O.B. (ha ha stupid Fox)

Meanwhile Krystal and Alec decided to save the only other of her kind (if you don't know what Krystal is she is a Cerinian)

"Krystal check on the left and I'll go right just go and keep your missiles armed okay".

"Will there be an attack you know when the ship will be damaged well it isn't an Arwing it is a star frigate."

"Oh god."

Yeah and let go (play look at me now by Chris brown and Busta Rhyme & Lil Wayne and if needed an ultimate battle scene)

Krystal! Look out engines at 1% Aww crap Krystal I'm doing something crazy but it should work and if done correctly save us just fly away because it will affect the area and do the damage that we need to take out the frigates power.

No you need t-

Krystal I'll be fine just trust me on this okay I'm not that same kid that was on the Great Fox 2 months ago thanks to you and Isaac I can fly much better than before.

Okay she said

She started to fly off with tears in her eyes while alec had one thing on his mind he knew he would make it but at the cost of his leg but he did not care the person on the ship had to fire from line of site and his shield had just regenerated he gunned it which was going to destroy his engines and set up the bomb to the exact configuration then pressed the eject which he knew wouldn't work he then put on the equipment and used his energy Kantana to cut his leg off.

"Well that sucked at least I'm not bleeding thank god that would've sucked if I was bleeding oh crap."

He hit the eject button so fast that the chair released him in to space and in no time he un buckled himself from the chair and used the jetpack to fly the 500 yards he needed then the ship hit the frigate right in the engines taking out the power and everything else that could help the person defend against attack then Alec flew into the docking bay and took out his Kantanas but kept the jetpack going

"Man I feel like Obi Wan Kenobi."

Then he heard the thought s of the Cerinian it was going to blast a fire ball at him as soon as he came into the lair then crystals thoughts came into the fray she saw Alec and her immediate thoughts changed from saddened to scare.

I'm okay but I just need to do something.

His body then fell limp and she thought he was dead until she saw his Ka'shea form go through the wall and then an electric ball fly through the wall and right into a ship which she then had to extinguish as usual then Alec said to come in with him.

See I told you.

Then Alec's Ka'shea form disappeared and then his real body came in still missing his leg Krystal was about to ask something

It can't grow back again I have to get my leg replaced with the cybernetic version.

So can you please come back with us we would love to have you on our team and besides what's your name?

A-Aeon she said still a little scared (thank Zythxx) (Royal Death Tour)

Okay so Aeon what do you say come back with your own kind or stay here Alec said pointing around all the sudden he was shocked by Aeon

His jetpack exploded thank god Krystal moved out of the way but since Alec didn't he was blown to bits but that did not mater his body reformed and then Aeon was Scared shit less

"WHAT THE FUCK!" "I welcome you with open arms and you try and kill me." "Why?"

"Well I wasn't trying to kill you she said angered I was getting back at you for destroying my ship."

Oh well sorry but you should've known electric plus jet fuel equals explosion and now I'm going to fix your ship for you okay.

Al-alright

While Alec was doing that he rebuilt the shield generator and the engines.

Is the communications array working because we don't have the supplies to fix it?

Let me check hello this is Krystal calling to the Great Fox over

This is peppy what's your status well we are okay but where is Isaac oh he got hurt by R.O.B. we shut R.O.B. down and slippy is fixing him.

This is Alec is Marc alright

Marc? Oh yeah he is fine he is just a little shaken okay just so you know I need another new ship man I lose one almost every-

All the sudden the ship shook that is not good what is going on we got fighters okay since I'm still missing a leg I need you Krystal to take the fighters out and I'll take them out from the bridge. And the other cannons hey Aeon

Yeah.

Can you blow them out of the sky from here?

Yeah.

Let's go

Let's see who we are fighting

Alec pulls up the com system and says unidentified ships you are attacking supply ship if you shoot us again I'll personally see to it that you are turned into ash.

Well let's see we are star wolf and we were told to take the ship so let us aboard and we will work out a deal

Okay

Krystal don't go do you have your staff

Yes

Well take it out it is time to destroy a lizard

Okay I always hated Leon.

Aeon do you want to do the same to Leon as me and Krystal do sure

As the team star wolf landed they saw the Arwing but couldn't tells who's it was but when they saw Alec with a huge rock forming and a blue fox who they thought was Krystal until they saw the fire ball to their left the side Leon was on

Then they were confused until Alec changed his to water and stared soaking crystals fireball which turned it into a wet stone where she shot it and Aeon electrified it. And then Krystal shot the electrified fire ball at Leon who obviously tried to doge right into a high slice by Alec who also missed but did not expect the electric shock which killed him to come. (Finally the asshole who laughs at everything died).

Wolf was gone before anyone noticed they all knew he hated Leon but that was uncalled for.

They then hyperdrived it to the Great Fox

Where it said Great Fox hailing unidentified-

Isaac it is me Krystal and a new recruit named Aeon

"Okay come aboard."

Alec

Yeah

I'm sorry I made that false video of you I was just scared of being out done by a kid who can now-

I understand you were scared that I could be better than you but here is something funny SNIPER GET DOWN!

Alec pushed Isaac down as a sniper shot pierced the wall

Then Alec made an I11-5 sniper rifle appear out of thin air and shot the bounty hunter in the head.

Then it disappeared

What the how the W.T.F.

I don't know how Isaac and I still need a new leg how many credits do I have 250,000 is that enough for one cybernetic leg cause I would like one.

Well no you'll need 2,500,00 which I have that plus 10,000,000.

Will you give me the money that I need or will I have to fly with no right rudder control no I'll give you the money because you'll pay me back.

Yeah I will and I'll make sure that secret DVD of you and that fox doesn't blow around

What DVD

Oh this one he made it appear in his hand and then disappear give it back and you don't have to pay me back

Okay.

Then Alec Said I'm going to build another ship he did the same thing as he did all the time metal just appeared in his hand

God damn how does he do that

I don't know but he is cute right

This made Isaac fall to the ground in random pain then he disappeared and that is when he was in his room where Alec was holding

Wh-

Shut up I did not know anything all I did was talking to her I don't try and destroy love life Isaac.

And you brought this on yourself you decided to change your appearance and now you will have this to live with for the rest of your life unless you come clean and show her that the real you is here and that you will crush her but she misses you more than you know and you may be beaten the crap out of for lying to her but at least-

No! I'm not doing that even if she marries you I can't hurt her again

You are selfish and you can't see who you are really hurting I'm going into my room and then I'm going to destroy the shooting record score but if you feel like you're going to die think about what I said you dick

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

( DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL LET SEE HOW MUCH DUMBER ISAAC CAN GET)


End file.
